


Skiff Mornings

by voleuse



Category: Gargoyles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-24
Updated: 2001-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elisa waits for sunset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skiff Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the second half of S2.

Water softly lapped against the sides of the skiff. Elisa skimmed her hand over the glittering waves, shot with sunlight. She shivered a bit at the perpetual mist that surrounded her, and drew the kimono she wore tightly around her shoulders. A quick peek at the other side of the boat showed that her clothes were drying in the light.

Elisa sighed. Another lonely day aboard the skiff. Usually, she found the strength to push aside worries about her home, her cat, her family, and her job security during this long "vacation." Of course, fairies and mutants, amusement parks gone bad, psychotic ex-TV stars, and ancient gods distracted her from the mundane life most people experienced. There were days and nights where survival was all she thought about. And there were days like this, too. Stuck in the middle of the ocean because Avalon didn't think they were needed there, Elisa and the three gargoyles she had had the luck to befriend floated in the middle of waves and mist, nothing in sight, and only the sound of their own voices and the soft, swishing slaps of seawater against the skiff to keep them company.

She glanced at her three companions. One stone statue crouched at her feet, it's hideous face pulled into a friendly, panting grin. Claws and fangs stood out sharply against its gravelly body.

"Bronx."

A delicate one stood poised, her taloned hand lightly brushing Bronx's right ear. Her wings were draped around her like a cape. A graceful sweep of hair was pulled back from her brow ridges, and a wry smile revealed pointed canines. Set in stone, the teenaged gargoyle looked like a friendly vampire.

"Angela."

Behind Angela an immense gargoyle crouched fiercely, a giant in comparison to his companions. His lips almost curled into a snarl, he had been laughing when the sun rose. Assumedly, anyway. The mist obscured everything. Elisa stood on her tiptoes as she ran an affectionate hand over the male's brow ridges.

"Goliath."

She shook her head and reached for her clothing, warmed by the day. Sunset would come soon.


End file.
